The Drabble Series
by ArtisticRainey
Summary: A series of seven drabbles each from a different person.


Author: Lorraine Clarke  
  
E-mail: meianou@hotmail.com  
  
Title: Drabble Series  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Thunderbirds belongs to Gerry Anderson, Carlton Entertainment and possibly other people as well. I do not claim that any of the characters or other related materials are mine.  
  
Archive: Ask me first, thank you.  
  
Feedback: Please send all relevant feedback to meianou@hotmail.com.  
  
Important notes: It doesn't matter which timeline you are familiar with to read this story, there are no mentions of dates etc. in it. Just to let you know, a drabble is a short story made up of exactly 100 words, so this story is exactly 700 words excluding the titles.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Jeff - Reflection  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, the boys have just gone out on another mission, and here I am sitting at my desk thinking. After Lucille died, I had to cope with keeping a full time job and raising 5 kids. It wasn't an easy task, but it was one I came to accept. I had to.  
  
Looking back, i've already achieved so much in my life. I've been to the moon, got married, raised a family, oh, and started a global rescie organisation. I can only hope that the next part of my life, however long, will be as meaningful as the past part.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Scott - Responsibility  
  
~*~*~  
  
There's one thing that I always remember being in my life. Responsibility. I've always been responsible for one thing or another, ranging from making sure Gordon and Alan got to school on time to organising the rescue of hundereds of trapped people.  
  
Sometimes responsiblilty can choke you like a dense smog. When the realisation hits that people are depending on you, you can become pretty scared.  
  
Somehow, I always manage to bury the panic before it can set in, and do my job. Responsibility isn't something one can take lightly, and I intend to never let anyone down. Not ever.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Virgil - Mucicality  
  
~*~*~  
  
Music is a wonderful thing. In the same way as the written word, it conveys emotions and feelings through beauty. I have often thought that life is very much like a piece of music. It flows from beginning to end without stopping. There are difficult parts that can be very trying on you, but with enough patience, you can get through.  
  
Some people compare life to a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get. I compare life to composing a piece of music. You never know how it's going to turn out until you've finished it.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Alan - Youth  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's tough to be the youngest in a family. People constantly baby you, and call you the kid of the family. I think by now maybe i've grown out of the term 'kid'.  
  
I've made a life for myself. I'm a past champion race driver, and i'm an astronaut. I'm part of a secret rescue organisation. I think it's safe to say that i'm no child anymore.  
  
I've grown up. I'm not the same person who shattered all the windows at Colorado University a few years ago.  
  
I'm just waiting for the chance to prove that i'm no child anymore.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gordon - Living  
  
~*~*~  
  
There's one thing in life that you need, that you can't do without. Water. Without it, you die. Youe dehydrate and shrivel up. Maybe that's why I like water so much. It's vital.  
  
Ever since I was a kid, I knew that I wanted to be an Aquanaut. I knew that I wanted to explore the unknown depths of the world's oceans, and see what adventures were waiting for me.  
  
I used to be cocky and arrogant, but the sea sure straightened me out. When you lie in a hospital bed, you think a lot. And you're thankful to be alive.  
  
~*~*~  
  
John - Karma  
  
~*~*~  
  
Kids can be creul. Quite frankly, so can adults. When I was a kid, I had to put up with a lot of teasing. Tall, lanky and bookish, I was a prime bullying target. Also, there were the awful blond jokes people told.  
  
Those bullies obviously have never heard of the saying 'What goes around comes around.' Karma. Some day, they might be in need of help. Their mouths might have gotten them into big trouble. Or maybe they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.  
  
That day, their plea for help might fall on deaf ears.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Tin Tin - Danger  
  
~*~*~  
  
Some girls might be a little jealous of me, and I can see why. Living on a remote island with five young millionaires is some girls' idea of paradise. That's all well and good, but I bet in their fantasies, the men don't constantly risk their lives.  
  
Sometimes, when the boys are out on a particularly dangerous mission, or are out of contact, I cry.  
  
I've become so close to all of them, I don't think I could bear to loose any of them.  
  
We all live a dangerous life, but it's a life I wouldn't give up for anything.  
  
~*~*~  
  
End 


End file.
